Momentum
by ammy94
Summary: Su relación no empezó como se suele decir, con buen pie. Sin embargo, la evolución de los sentimientos de ambos pasando del odio a la amistad, hasta llegar al amor fue tal que, hasta el mismísimo Mago Clow quedó sorprendido. Esta es la historia de cómo Syaoran Li se enamoró de la nueva ama de las Cartas. ¿O fue al revés? / Syaoran POV durante Sakura Card Captor (anime). Canon. S&S
1. Cap 1: Sakura y su misterioso rival

_**Nota de autora: **__¡Hola! Después de unos cuantos años de inactividad en , regreso estrenándome en un fandom que en mí, se ha visto reforzado gracias al estreno "reciente" de la nueva serie Sakura Card Captor: Clear Card Hen. Me encantaba la serie de los cazadores de cartas cuando era una adolescente y daba mis primeros pasitos por Internet, así que, la continuación del manga y el anime estando ya en mis 26 añazos, ha provocado en mí un montón de sentimientos y nostalgia que me han, casi casi, obligado, a escribir algo. Me encuentro en un momento un poco "extraño" en lo personal y profesional, así que, siento que escribir fanfiction me ayuda a practicar la fluidez de palabras y contribuye a expresarme de forma escrita mucho más fácil y ágil. Digamos que veo esto como una especie de "entrenamiento"._

_¿Qué decir del fanfic? Pues que, después de ver y volver a ver la serie para "refrescar" antes de zambullirme en la continuación (bueno. Y de releerme el manga un poco por encima), sentía que, se nos da un montón de información de la historia desde el punto de vista de Sakura. Incluso, desde el punto de vista de su hermano Touya, o Tomoyo. Sin embargo, Syaoran es un personaje que, aunque rivaliza en complejidad con los demás (quien crea que los personajes de CLAMP son "simples dibujos animados para niños", no sabe de lo que habla, ya os lo digo yo), es su forma de irrumpir en la historia y cómo su comportamiento y su forma de ver las cosas va cambiando durante el transcurso de ésta lo que, me inspiraba a completar un punto de vista que creo que nunca hemos tenido. Todas y todos sabemos cómo empieza y se desarrolla la historia de los protagonistas de Sakura Card Captor, pero, siento que nos faltaba esa "versión Syaoran" de todo este lío._

_Por otro lado, me planteaba en un principio recoger TODOS los momentos vividos por Sakura y Syaoran, pero, al hacer la cuenta de la cantidad ingente de capítulos de la serie (para esta historia, me basaré en el anime, y todos fingiremos que en el capítulo 69 la confesión de Syaoran no existe y pasa a ser la de la nueva OVA, que es la versión del manga) sabía que no iba a ser muy realista, por lo que, voy a trabajar principalmente en algunos de los momentos que a mí me parecen más significativos en el desarrollo de la relación de estos dos manojos de nervios constantemente sonrojados, y un poco atontados, también hay que decir._

_Espero que os divirtáis mucho con esta versión de los hechos. ¡Espero que nos leamos pronto en el siguiente capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Había estado preparándose toda su vida para esa misión, aunque aparentemente, nadie sabía de forma exacta si, en algún momento, las Cartas de Clow volverían a reactivarse. Ni cuándo. Allá donde fuera que estuvieran guardadas. Podrían haber pasado generaciones. Esta misión podría habérsele otorgado a sus padres, de haber sucedido antes. Pero, quizá por cosa del destino, o la casualidad, era él quien pondría en práctica todos los conocimientos y habilidades aprehendidas en la familia Li con el único propósito de recuperar las cartas mágicas recientemente huidas.

Desde ese suceso, las cosas en la mansión Li, en Hong Kong se habían alterado de forma particular. Los preparativos comenzaron desde el momento en que la matriarca de la familia sintió el tirón mágico provocado por la liberación de las cartas. Syaoran Li también lo sintió, aunque de forma más leve. Localizar el paradero de la presencia mágica fue complicado. Y decidir si, enviar al joven heredero de la familia Li en una cruzada con desenlace desconocido valía la pena, lo fue aún más. Para Syaoran, recuperar las Cartas de Clow, la herencia mágica por derecho de su familia, aunque eso supusiese mudarse a un país desconocido, vivir solo y enfrentarse a retos desconocidos, era, simplemente, para lo que había nacido. Estaba destinado a ello.

Para cuando llegó a la ciudad de Tomoeda el mes de julio, Syaoran Li ya había tenido un par de visiones en sueños de _ella_. Nada demasiado concreto. Aunque había entrenado duro durante toda su vida, Syaoran no tenía la capacidad de tener sueños premonitorios. No obstante, tenía una intuición muy desarrollada y el suficiente poder mágico para formar imágenes en su mente. Temía llegar demasiado tarde y es que, si la hechicera que debía buscar en Tomoeda tenía la suficiente fuerza mágica como para retener las cartas en su poder, estaba seguro de que, dos meses después de la liberación de éstas, probablemente, ya hubieran sido reunidas de nuevo y entonces, ya no habría nada que él pudiera hacer. Tan sólo había vislumbrado en sus sueños algunos rasgos de su oponente en la carrera por las Cartas de Clow, pero sabía que era joven. Quizá, tanto como él. El pelo corto. Los ojos brillantes, de un color que no lograba distinguir demasiado bien en sus visiones. Necesitaba medirse con ella, y demostrar, de una vez por todas, que tantos años de entrenamiento, tantos años de estudio, y no sólo el hecho de pertenecer a la familia Li, le hacían merecedor del control de esas cartas.

Wei, el mayordomo de la familia que lo acompañaría hasta Japón, había colaborado en la matrícula y trámites necesarios del joven Li en la Escuela Primaria de Tomoeda unos días previos a su incorporación a clases, y donde, según las investigaciones de su madre y algunos allegados, estudiaba la joven candidata a reunir de nuevo las Cartas Clow. No habían dejado nada al azar, todo con tal de que Syaoran fuera capaz de realizar la labor que le había sido encomendada de la forma más rápida y efectiva posible. Si las cartas aún no habían sido reunidas. Para el joven, llevar a cabo esta tarea no planteaba demasiada complicación: Tomoeda era un lugar anodino, pequeño comparado con el burbujeo constante de la gran urbe que es Hong Kong. No sería difícil compaginar sus estudios con la búsqueda de las cartas. Dudaba tener distracciones en esa pequeña ciudad con casitas de color pastel cerca del centro, y un colegio del que no esperaba demasiado salvo mejorar sus nociones de japonés.

* * *

No era demasiado fuerte, ni demasiado llamativa, pero, su presencia mágica la delató. Ni si quiera había entrado al aula, y ya sabía que ella estaba ahí. ¿Lo retaría a un duelo mágico por las cartas? ¿Sabría quién era él, y lo que venía a buscar? Syaoran sabía que, fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviese que pasar, él lo haría con la convicción y la dignidad que lo caracterizaban.

Por eso, cuando Syaoran acudió a la llamada del profesor y mientras éste escribía su nombre en la pizarra, localizar a la joven candidata y su rival directa en el aula, mientras le clavaba la mirada, le pareció una declaración de intenciones totalmente adecuada. ¿Esa chiquilla había conseguido reunir las cartas en dos meses? ¿Escondía tanto poder mágico tras esa apariencia de niña asustada y gritona que se escondía tras el pupitre, y cuchicheaba cosas con su compañera, o era sólo una fachada? Kinomoto, se llama. El profesor le indica que su sitio es el que está libre detrás del de ella.

\- Tu asiento es ese. Adelante -le dice de forma afable la chica de pelo largo y ojos violeta, a quien él devuelve una mirada altiva y cara de pocos amigos, antes de tomar su sitio detrás de la muchacha de pelo corto y ojos verdes de sus visiones en sueños. Ojos verdes a los que previamente, ha sostenido la mirada, desafiante. El resto de la clase transcurre sin sobresaltos. Por un momento, le parece que la aspirante a cazadora de cartas tiembla delante suyo, y se remueve en su asiento hasta la hora del recreo.

Aún no está muy seguro de cómo lo consigue, pero, después de interceptarla en las escaleras, logra llevarla hasta un rincón despejado del patio. Una vez allí, solos, se enfrenta a ella. Su brújula mágica desvela rápidamente la presencia de las cartas Clow.

\- ¡Dámelas!

\- ¿C-cómo? -dice ella, que parece no entender nada. ¿De verdad, esta niña es la nueva elegida por el guardián Kerberos para custodiar unos objetos mágicos tan poderosos como las cartas?

\- Las Cartas de Clow- aclara él. No está furioso, pero está alterado. Syaoran Li ha empleado toda su vida, toda su energía y empeño en aprender magia, en prepararse para el momento en que quizá, si los astros se alineaban, recuperaría las cartas que nunca debieron dejar la custodia de su familia. Todo para que llegue una niña llorona que no tiene el conocimiento ni la capacidad de lidiar con esta situación. Por eso, está en su deber el hacerse cargo él.

Continúan discutiendo un rato acerca de la responsabilidad del guardián Kerberos, y, ¿de verdad lleva desde abril tras las cartas y aún no ha sido capaz de reunirlas todas? Definitivamente, Syaoran Li debe hacerse cargo de la situación si quiere evitar un desastre de proporciones desconocidas en caso de que las cartas sigan campando a sus anchas.

\- Recuperaré el resto. ¡Dámelas! -espeta él, empujándola contra la verja del colegio.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Se lo prometí a Kero!

Sabe que va a tener que hacerlo por las malas. Forcejea con Kinomoto, hasta que escucha un "¡Sakura!" de fondo, y una figura cercana se abalanza con gran agilidad cerca de ellos. Syaoran se aparta y se coloca en guardia ante el muchacho corpulento que acaba de aterrizar entre él y la frágil aspirante a cazadora de cartas. Juraría haberla escuchado gritar "hermano" cuando lo ha visto. De un momento para otro, la situación se ha tensado de tal manera que, no es consciente de que una tercera figura se acerca a la valla entre el instituto y el colegio Tomoeda corriendo.

\- ¡Tenían _nikuman_! Toma -le dice el recién llegado al chico de pelo castaño frente a él, rompiendo absolutamente el ambiente de crispación y enfrentamiento, mientras le tiende una bolsa de papel. – Les quedaban algunos en la cafetería. Tenían también pan de pizza, y pan de curry… - continúa el chico de gafas, ante el desconcierto de Syaoran, que sigue en posición de guardia, aunque ya más relajado. La chica de pelo largo y ojos violeta a juego, aparecida también desde la nada Dios sabe en qué momento, rodea a su amiga de forma protectora, aunque con la misma cara de no entender nada que todos los allí presentes. Excepto el chico de gafas, que se ha puesto a contabilizarlos a todos mientras los señala con el dedo, y ahora se acerca a él con expresión afable y una sonrisa en su cara. – Toma. Un _nikuman_.

Y entonces, pasa algo para lo que ni sus años de estudio ni entrenamiento le han preparado. Syaoran está nervioso. Muy nervioso, ante la presencia de este desconocido con gafas y pelo plateado. De repente, siente cómo le empieza a fallar la respiración, cómo empieza a sonrojarse sin ningún motivo aparente, y cómo empieza a latirle rápido, demasiado rápido el corazón. Así que, lo único que puede hacer, es correr. Syaoran Li no sabe cómo enfrentarse a esa situación, y dónde encajar todo esto con el hecho de que ha estado a punto de conseguir las Cartas Clow de manos de una niña que ha necesitado la ayuda de su hermano para zafarse de él. Se siente ridículo, avergonzado. Y más aún cuando, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, tropieza con una piedra y cae de bruces contra el huerto escolar, llenándose de barro.

* * *

Esa tarde, al regresar a casa, Syaoran decidió hacer balance de todo lo sucedido ese primer día en la Escuela Primaria de Tomoeda. Si bien la aspirante a cazadora de cartas no le preocupaba en demasía por su inexperiencia e ingenuidad, le preocupaban otras cosas. Como que las cartas llevaban campando a sus anchas por la ciudad durante más de dos meses. O el hermano de Kinomoto y su actitud desafiante. O… La presencia del chico de gafas y mirada amable, y por qué había desatado en él tal sentimiento de desasosiego y nerviosismo incontrolable esa mañana. En definitiva, sabía que Kinomoto no sería rival para él, pero le preocupaban otras cosas.

Y entonces, mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, sucedió. Una presencia mágica, y un destello por la ventana de su habitación. Una Carta Clow, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la ciudad. Syaoran decide ir a buscar su traje ceremonial y espada, aún sin desembalar en las cajas y maletas que pueblan su apartamento, y que están allí donde dirige su mirada a pesar de que Wei lleva en Tomoeda desde hace casi un mes y ha dedicado muchas tardes a dejar lista la casa Li en Japón.

* * *

¿Por qué Kinomoto va vestida con un traje rosa, cascabel y orejas de gato? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué utiliza la carta "Salto" para huir de "Trueno", en vez de enfrentarse a ella? En realidad, Syaoran no tiene demasiado tiempo para ponerse a pensar en por qué su rival hace lo que hace. En el breve lapso de tiempo en que la alcanza arriba de una torre donde ella se encuentra encaramada, ya ha trazado un plan genial para confundir a la carta y poder capturarla. Si, esta vez, a diferencia de esta mañana, no hay contratiempos.

\- ¿Ni si quiera sabes eso? -le dice él desde abajo, asombrado ante el desconocimiento de Kinomoto acerca de la forma verdadera de esta Carta Clow. – Dios del Trueno, acude a mi llamada! -se ve interrumpido por tener que entrar en acción ante un giro inesperado de la carta, que viene hacia ellos dispuesta a atacar. Syaoran Li no entiende cómo esta chiquilla lleva dos meses detrás de las cartas, y cómo ha obtenido el beneplácito del guardián Kerberos. Mientras ella continúa impasible en la torre, él ha saltado al tejado del nivel inferior, donde se encuentra Trueno, ahora sí, en su forma original.

\- ¡Da miedo! – dice ella, apareciendo de pronto a su lado junto a un animalito volador que parece acompañarla.

Se captura a Trueno una vez la has transformado en su forma original. ¿Ni siquiera sabes eso? -dice él, mientras ella lo mira con cara de no entender nada. Mientras, Trueno continúa retorciéndose ante su ataque, aunque, ambos saben que no durará demasiado y que pronto alguno va a tener que moverse para devolver la carta a su forma original. Kinomoto saca entonces una carta mientras se aparta.

\- ¡Boba! ¡No puedes enfrentarte a Trueno con Viento!

\- Pero… He capturado algunas cartas reteniéndolas con Viento… -dice ella, mirando insegura la carta en su mano, mientras su compañero alado murmulla cosas que él no llega a escuchar.

Librada de sus ataduras eléctricas, Trueno comienza a acercarse a ellos. Syaoran sabe que no les queda demasiado tiempo, y que alguien tiene que hacer algo. Kinomoto parece asustada e indecisa, colocándose detrás de él sobre el tejado. ¿O es él quién se pone delante de ella, protegiéndolos a ambos con su espada?

\- ¿Tienes la carta "Sombra"? -le pregunta él.

\- Sí.

Y entonces, él invoca un viento que desplaza a Trueno y la hace caer hasta la planta baja.- ¡Ahora! -indica Syaoran.

\- ¡Sombra!

Syaoran sabe que ha sido una buena idea cuando ve a Sombra abalanzarse sobre la carta Trueno, y crear una prisión oscura para ésta última, inmovilizándola. -¡Retorna a tu forma original, Carta de Clow! -escucha a la muchacha, que se le ha adelantado con su báculo rosa y su vestido a juego en su misión de sellar la carta. Tenía que haber sido más rápido, pero sabe que tendrá más oportunidades próximamente.

\- Así que… Ese es el báculo que sella las cartas… -le dice él, aproximándose a la chica, que mira atónita las dos cartas que acaba de recoger del suelo una vez las ha sellado con su bastón mágico. – Realmente, no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? -le dice, indignado, ante la certeza de que la chica Kinomoto va a ser un estorbo a la hora de cumplir su misión, y no sin cierto recelo de que haya sido ella, y no él, quien haya sellado a Trueno.

\- ¡Eh! No le exijas lo imposible -dice la figura alada con forma de león, que aparece de pronto detrás de la muchacha. – No hace tanto tiempo que Sakura empezó a recuperar las cartas -dice el pequeño ser, poniéndose delante de ella, como enfrentándose a él.

\- Pero, ¿qué…?

\- Este es Kero -dice ella.

\- ¿Qué? -Syaoran está atónito. ¿Kero? ¿No ha escuchado ya ese diminutivo esta mañana, mientras los dos forcejeaban por las cartas?- Entonces, ¿este es Kerberos, el Guardián del Sello? El guardián más fuerte con los ojos dorados... ¿Es este peluche? -dice, incrédulo. La pequeña bestia se ha colocado, mientras tanto, frente a Syaoran, al que coge por sorpresa para darle un mordisco en el dedo. Syaoran intenta zafarse de él, mientras la aspirante a cazadora de cartas observa la escena a un par de metros, como mucho, mientras ruega a su guardián que deje de molestar al muchacho.

Una vez Kerberos ha soltado su mano, y le ha dirigido una mirada desafiante y muy enfadada, Syaoran decide que ya es hora de irse a casa, y que mañana será otro día.

De todas formas, recolectar las Cartas de Clow con tus ínfimos poderes, va a ser imposible. -le dice él, sin ni siquiera mirarla, mientras se marcha. En su camino, se encuentra a la amiga de pelo largo y ojos violeta (¿Daidouji, se llamaba?), a la que no saluda y dirige una mirada cansada mientras ésta se dirige, cámara de vídeo en mano, hacia Kinomoto.

De todas las cosas que Syaoran Li imaginaba las semanas previas a su llegada a Tomoeda, ninguna está sucediendo tal y como él las había previsto. La cazadora de cartas no es ninguna poderosa hechicera, si no una aspirante a animadora escolar que no tiene ni idea de a qué está jugando. Las cartas no están causando tantos estragos como él imaginaba, y Tomoeda, es, desde luego, un lugar mucho más peculiar de lo que esperaba. Y luego está el muchacho de pelo gris y gafas…


	2. Cap 2: Sakura y el broche misterioso

**Capítulo 2**

\- Gracias… Por lo de ayer. Gracias a tus instrucciones, pude atrapar la carta de Clow -le dice Kinomoto una vez ha llegado al aula, y se dispone a tomar su sitio en su pupitre.

\- Si te dedicas a esto, es lo mínimo que deberías saber -le contesta Syaoran, de forma seca. No tiene ganas de hacer amigos. Y si quisiera hacerlos, esta cazadora de cartas novata no estaría en su lista de prioridades. Son rivales. Syaoran tiene una tarea que cumplir, y sabe que, cuanto antes la cumpla, antes podrá volver a su casa en Hong Kong.

\- El conjunto que llevabas anoche tenía mucho estilo. ¿Todos vestís así en Hong Kong? -le pregunta Kinomoto, que, ¿está realmente sujetando una florecilla entre las manos? Esta chiquilla le resulta hasta un poco cargante, e infantil. - Es que soñé con un chico que llevaba ese mismo atuendo. Por eso me llamó la atención.

_Clic. _Esta última frase es lo que hace que se levante de la silla, como si su asiento tuviese un resorte. Eso implicaría…

\- Es la ropa ceremonial de los Li. Es imposible que la hayas visto antes.

\- No es que la haya visto, fue un sueño.

\- O sea que puedes ver el futuro en sueños -ni siquiera él mismo, entrenado durante años, puede hacer eso. No lo dirá en voz alta, pero Syaoran sabe que la capacidad mágica que hay que tener para, simplemente tener visiones en sueños, es bastante alta. Su madre también tiene premoniciones en sueños, de vez en cuando. Pero su madre tiene un gran poder mágico, que ha ido entrenando y perfeccionando durante años. Y ni si quiera ella es capaz de acertar siempre en sus predicciones. Lo que le está contando esta niña ingenua y de inocentes ojos verdes delante de él, es revelador.

Syaoran no está contento con esto. Justo cuando se dispone a enfrentarse de nuevo a Kinomoto, ambos son interrumpidos.

\- ¿Li? Sé que eres nuevo, pero te toca servicio. -le dice el muchacho que acaba de aparecer entre los dos, de pelo oscuro y mirada entornada.

\- ¿Servicio?

\- Cuando toca servicio, hay que borrar las pizarras, escribir un artículo, cantar canciones durante el recreo… Son un montón de cosas -le aclara el chico recién aparecido como de la nada, ante la estupefacción de Syaoran.

\- ¿Eso hacéis en los colegios japoneses? -pregunta él, sin entender demasiado bien. ¿Tantas tareas de buena mañana para el encargado del día? Syaoran Li es, ante todo, un joven responsable y cumplidor, por lo que, sabe que si debe hacer sus tareas del día, las hará porque es lo que se espera de él.

\- Sí. Bueno, ¿empezamos por la pizarra? -le dice el tal Yamazaki, mientras lo arrastra cogido por la muñeca hacia su destino matutino, mientras Kinomoto y su amiga de pelo largo lo observan incrédulas y cuchichean cosas que él no llega a oír.

* * *

El día transcurre sin demasiado sobresalto, excepto por ese extraño momento en el que Syaoran casi se pone a cantar mientras el resto de alumnos empieza a poblar la clase, siendo silenciado por el profesor Terada al entrar en el aula, y preguntarle qué estaba haciendo exactamente plantado cual estaca en mitad del estrado mientras él disponía los materiales necesarios para comenzar la lección. En ese momento, Syaoran agacha la cabeza y, avergonzado, seguramente con los colores subiéndole hasta las orejas, se dirige hacia su sitio al final de la clase, detrás de Kinomoto.

* * *

La mañana ha terminado y Syaoran ha aprovechado para explorar, de vuelta a casa, los alrededores de su apartamento. Vive en un barrio tranquilo, con edificios medianos, a unos 20 minutos del colegio, lo que agradece por las mañanas. El hecho de andar por las mañanas lo relaja, le ayuda a poner sus pensamientos en orden. En Hong Kong, siempre había recibido una educación estricta en casa, de parte de maestros particulares que le han enseñado desde matemáticas hasta inglés, pasando por japonés y ciencias naturales. No es que no le gustase su vida en Hong Kong. Syaoran Li ha sido educado y entrenado para ser una persona seria, un chico disciplinado y ordenado que cumple órdenes y los objetivos marcados. Por eso, encontrarse a esta nueva cazadora de cartas en Japón no le molesta por el hecho de que sea una posible amenaza (porque no lo es), si no porque rompe sus esquemas establecidos. Por eso, durante sus primeras idas y venidas al colegio, ha aprovechado para pensar estrategias para quedarse con las cartas. Para que ella no se le adelante. _Para llamar la atención_ _del muchacho de gafas…_

Ese pensamiento se cuela en su cabeza de repente, y no puede evitar sonrojarse, mientras abre la puerta de su apartamento y se cambia de zapatos.

* * *

Sabe que algo está pasando en cuanto nota el tirón de la magia en la nuca. _Una carta Clow. _Casi tira la silla al suelo cuando se levanta de la mesa y deja los deberes de ese día a medio hacer, para ver desde qué dirección proviene la presencia mágica.

Syaoran corre a su habitación y se viste con su traje ceremonial. Coge su espada y con la ayuda de su brújula, un haz de luz le indica en qué dirección debe moverse.

* * *

Le cuesta encontrarlo, pero el sonido de una espada y cosas resquebrajándose le ayuda a localizar a las dos muchachas que en ese momento se encuentran enzarzadas en un combate mortal. Bueno. Al menos una de ellas, a la que reconoce de haberla visto en clase, con el pelo moreno y corto, y los ojos como velados. La otra, se encoge sobre sí misma sobre el murete de una de las casas que pueblan la calle. Syaoran tiene ganas de darse una palmada en la cara ante la incredulidad de la situación, y de cómo Kinomoto parece incapaz de manejarla. Pero no tiene tiempo. Syaoran se abalanza justo a tiempo, y antes de que la muchacha convierta a la novel cazadora de cartas en una brocheta, detiene el estoque de la morena con la espada.

\- Eres débil -le dice, enfadado y casi, con la preocupación de haber estado a punto de atestiguar una desgracia. La carta Espada no entiende de ñoñerías. Es necesario actuar rápido si no quiere que nada malo ocurra. Syaoran se encara hacia la muchacha de ojos velados con su mejor guardia, dispuesto a desarmarla y quedarse con la carta. Pero, alguien se lo impide. Kinomoto acaba de lanzarse sobre él, impidiéndole continuar el ataque. - ¿Qué haces?

Tarde. La muchacha de la espada se dirige hacia ellos, y sabe que su estoque será certero, porque Espada nunca falla. Syaoran se impulsa junto a Kinomoto, y ambos saltan, aterrizando de forma un tanto precaria sobre un seto cercano. De repente, la muchacha que siempre acompaña a la joven aspirante a cazadora de cartas, aparece, mostrándose preocupada ante la situación.

\- Sí, pero Rika… -es la única contestación que ofrece la muchacha de ojos verdes. ¿De verdad, está mucho más preocupada por su amiga poseída por la carta Clow, que por la posibilidad de ser herida seriamente? Si tanto le preocupa su querida amiga… ¿Qué hace la muchacha del pelo largo tan cerca? ¿No está también poniéndola en peligro?

\- ¡Somos nosotros los que casi no lo contamos!

\- ¡No podemos herir a Rika! -y con esto, Syaoran sabe que la diferencia de opiniones con la joven Kinomoto es difícilmente solucionable. Syaoran Li está cabreado. Y con razón.

El guardián Kerberos aparece de repente, y ante la idea de que la muchacha suelte la espada, Kinomoto sale disparada como una flecha, dejando a Syaoran con el peluche de león y la muchacha de pelo largo.

\- ¡Tú mira y aprende! -le espeta el pequeño guardián, mientras lo muerde en la mano, ante el impulso de levantarse de nuevo y cortar el ataque de Kinomoto hacia la carta Clow. Maldito peluche…

Kinomoto invoca entonces con su báculo una de las cartas que ya tiene en su poder. Esta, crea una ilusión frente a la joven con la espada, que parece deslumbrarla y dejarla aturdida durante un microsegundo, que la cazadora de cartas aprovecha para arrebatarle la espada. Syaoran debe reconocer que, aunque infantil y débil, la muchacha es ingeniosa.

* * *

La carta ha sido capturada, y una vez más, la cazadora de cartas novata se le ha arrebatado. Ésta se encuentra sujetando a la joven Rika, desmayada y tumbada en el suelo, bajo la atenta mirada de la amiga de Kinomoto y el guardián Kerberos.

\- La carta Espada es una de las más flojas. Estaba chupado -dice él, con cierta rabia, al saber que una vez más la carta se le ha escapado de las manos por no ser lo suficientemente rápido, y por haber permitido que la chiquilla se le adelante. Quizá, la próxima vez, deba dejarle menos tiempo de reacción. Sabe, al mismo tiempo, que esto último lo dice por envidia, porque, aunque no es uno de los elementos más fuertes, la carta Espada es peligrosa en las manos equivocadas. Esa tarde podía haber tenido un desenlace fatal. Kerberos decide en ese momento, de nuevo, morderle un dedo, que deja a Syaoran, una vez ha quemado toda la adrenalina, en estado de shock.

\- ¡Oigo pasos! ¡Kero, escóndete en mi habitación!

OoOoooOoOoOooOo

¿Está Toya? Vengo a devolverle un CD que me prestó -es él. El chico de las gafas, el amigo del hermano de Kinomoto, y aparentemente, también amigo de ella y que, ante el panorama de encontrarse a los tres muchachos en el suelo junto a Rika desmayada, no puede hacer más que preguntar confuso. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Y entonces, Yukito se dirige hacia él con cara de preocupación, y coge su mano.

¿Estás bien? – a Syaoran le late muy deprisa el corazón, y le cuesta respirar. Ante la situación, de nuevo, la adrenalina que corre por sus venas le hace actuar rápido, sin pensar demasiado, y lo único que se le ocurre es levantarse y salir corriendo de la escena, dejando a Yukito, Kinomoto y sus dos amigas en el portal de aquélla casa. ¿Por qué este chico le produce ese estado de nerviosismo? ¿Por qué se siente así?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Syaoran toma un camino diferente para ir al colegio. Necesita pensar, necesita fortalecer las estrategias que lleva días pensando para ser él quién reúna todas las cartas. Sabe que necesita entrenar más, mejorar su velocidad, y sus técnicas de artes marciales. Pero sabe que no podrá hacer nada contra la inseguridad. Las últimas dos cartas de Clow las ha perdido por dudar de sus acciones, y dejarle ventaja a Kinomoto. No volverá a pasar. No puede volver a pasar.

Esa mañana no hay incidentes reseñables. Syaoran llega a clase, como todas las mañanas, y toma su sitio en su pupitre. Kinomoto todavía no ha llegado, ni su amiga de pelo largo. No tiene demasiado claro cuál es el apellido de ésta, ni tampoco el nombre de pila de la primera, pero le importa poco. Y hablando de ésta… Llega poco después de que suene el timbre de entrada, con las mejillas rojas y sudor en la frente, pero justo antes de que el profesor entre por la puerta. Además de débil e ingenua, Kinomoto le parece irresponsable y poco comprometida. Syaoran sabe que, tiempo al tiempo, porque será él quien finalmente se haga cargo de la custodia de las cartas de Clow.

Durante el recreo, se dedica a hacer rondas de vigilancia y a comer su almuerzo sentado en una rama. Nada reseñable. No nota presencias mágicas, no nota fenómenos extraños ni… ¿Es esa Kinomoto? Parece acercarse a la valla lindante con el instituto, donde, su hermano y Yukito están hablando y… ¿Kinomoto lleva un paquetito de papel en sus brazos? ¿Por qué?

Se ha acercado a Yukito y ante la estupefacción de éste, le ha tendido el paquetito de papel. No, esto sí que no va a permitirlo. Kinomoto no va a salirse con la suya de forma impune. No va a ganarle a Syaoran Li, tampoco en esto.

\- Me encanta el dulce -le dice Yukito con su amable mirada a la muchacha delante suyo, agradeciéndole el gesto. - ¡Menuda pinta! No tenías que haberte molestado.

Syaoran busca una solución rápida. Él también quiere llamar la atención de Yukito. Recuerda entonces que, lleva en los bolsillos una caja de galletas de chocolate que se estaba reservando para la hora de comer. ¡Eureka!

\- T-toma…

\- ¿Para mí? -le contesta el chico de anteojos y pelo plateado, de nuevo, anonadado ante este gesto que, ahora, viene de él y no de Kinomoto. Syaoran asiente enérgicamente. ¡Claro que son para él!

Yukito las acepta de buen gusto y con una sonrisa extrañada. Sin mediar palabra, de nuevo, Syaoran sale disparado como una flecha. Y, aunque nunca lo dirá en voz alta… ¡Qué vergüenza!

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**__ ¡Holi! Como muchas y muchos de vosotros sabréis, en España estamos bajo un estado de alarma y una estricta cuarentena que nos impide salir de casa para evitar colapsar (más aún) nuestro sistema sanitario por culpa del virus Covid-19. Así que, mi manera de contribuir al #Yomequedoencasa y matar el aburrimiento estos días que se esperan difíciles, es, además de escribiendo y adelantando este fanfic, pintando un par de cuadros y organizando contenido para un proyecto de emprendimiento que espero poder lanzar cuando todo esto termine. ¡Será por días!_

_Respecto al capítulo de hoy… Tengo poco que contar. La verdad es que en sí, me cuesta "poco" redactar los capítulos de esta historia, pero, el problema sobrevenido es que tengo que redactarlos con la serie de CCS en una pantalla al lado, e ir vigilando mucho los diálogos, lo que ralentiza muchísimo mi avance. Pero, poco a poco._

_Este capítulo corresponde al Ep. 9 de la serie, como ya habréis podido adivinar tras su lectura. Lo cierto es que, no sé si acortar los capítulos respecto a no coger todos los diálogos en los que aparece Syaoran durante los episodios, y hacer capítulos algo más breves, o, en cambio, si "recortar" en episodios de serie y escribir acerca de los episodios un poco más "significativos". No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo y ver cómo va evolucionando todo._

_En fín. Poco más. Mi consejo es que os quedéis en casa estos días. Si estáis en España, muchísimo ánimo durante esta cuarentena, y ojalá mucha salud. Para quiénes me leéis desde el extranjero, y especialmente LATAM, de verdad, #Quédateencasa._

_Un saludo fuerte, os espero en las reviews._


End file.
